Ironwrought Chapter 1
by JJ UK
Summary: Iron Man/Transformers crossover. Original not by me however I have take the time and liberty to re write this fan fiction in a way I deem fit for the viewing by our humble internet populace, may you read and decide, who has been gifted by the gods.


"Mr Stark, your coffee?"

Tony Stark glanced up once, and then continued with his work.

"Yes…Ah…Thank you Pepper." Tony mumbled, clearly uninterested. His hands worked systematically and machine like, his movements never faltering. His hands bore the scars of many battles, the contours of his face deep and rigid casting strong shadows across his face from the electric lighting of the garage, his thin lips pressed hard against eachother in deep concentration. His eyes were fixated on his latest piece of work, they scanned from side to side looking for any small error, any insignificant detail that could cause future problem.

Pepper continued to talk but the words failed to register.

"A few reporters called, they asked fo…"

Stark suddenly interrupted her, causing her to jump slightly, her eyes widened and she swiftly took half a step back.

"Jarvis!" Tony bellowed, his deep commanding voice echoing through the halls of his house.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Jarvis' Computerized voice promptly answered.

"I need a full system analysis on this, something's wrong"

A beam of light extended from the central control hub, it expanded and ran over the object in Stark's hand. The light then proceeded to move across the floor and display the requested information. Stark's eyes thinned as he examined the statistics and images being shown to him. He slowly sat down, quietly mumbling to himself and set back to work.

Slightly bemused, Pepper Pots raised an eyebrow, the creases on her skin appearing deeper than usual. She span on one heel and began to walk away. A distant roar boomed through the air, the hair on Stark's neck stood on end. He snapped his head around and peered out of the window. A faint object in the sky rocketed towards the house growing larger every second, features slowly appearing. An unmanned fighter jet screamed toward the house. The side of the garage exploded in a mass of brickwork and shattered glass, dust filling every crevice of the room, Stark jumped out of the way avoiding most of the debris, Pepper however was hit square in the back, she was swept off her feet knocked unconscious as she collapsed to the floor.

Stark, still slightly dazed rose to his feet and attempted to regain his balance; he stumbled and peered into the clearing dust cloud. As the dust cleared Stark could see the damage, Debris littered the floor, chunks of concrete, metal and glass were scattered around the workshop, it lay in ruins, every worktop thrown asunder, The project he was working on lost in the ruins of his garage. Stark rubbed his eyes gently clearing the dust from them, he glanced at the hole in the wall and then at the ominous object that had appeared from it. A single F-22 Raptor Jet plane lay stationary, staring towards him, the cockpit empty. Suddenly the jets engines roared to back to life and the jet leapt into consciousness.

From nowhere a strange metallic voice rang through Stark's ears, "Anthony Stark" It screeched, "You're coming with me" it boomed again. The voice was coming from the jet. Stark took a hasty yet bewildered step back.

"Jarvis, quickly, my suit" Stark cautiously mumbled under his breath.

The jet screamed in anger "You have no choice in this"

Tony Stark stared into the face of the jet, still amazed at its ability to seemingly talk.

'Radio controlled' Stark thought to himself 'must be'

Stark gave one more look at the jet, slightly scared yet confident as always. He smirked and span on the spot, tearing his eyes away from the jet, he ran as quickly as he could up the stairs, catching his foot on one and almost tripping, he looked back at the unconscious pepper and felt guilty for leaving her,

"Don't worry I'm coming back" He muttered to himself, for reassurance more than anything.

The Jet ripped itself from it idle state and attempted to follow stark, smashing into walls and tearing the desktops away from the floor.

A great explosion shattered the protective glass shielding the stairs from the main garage, as the dust settled yet again a dark figure stepped from the shadows.

"Lets take this outside," Iron Man said, his dark, deep voice resonating around the room, bouncing from the walls. He tilted his head slightly as he engaged the flight thrusters, hovering in the air for a split second, as if suspended in animation, before finally picking his target and hurtling towards the jet.


End file.
